


Wake Up, Lieutenant.

by Seroia45



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, beta'd but we still die like men, but only briefly, this is crappy but I love it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seroia45/pseuds/Seroia45
Summary: Just a normal day.A normal, easy case.Then Boom.





	Wake Up, Lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on this site, as well as for this fandom, so any feedback would be much appreciated. This fic can be read as a companion piece to my other fiction, I Promise, but was intending as a stand-alone. I apologize if the characters seem a bit out of character and the pacing is bad, but the plot bunny demanded this of me. Thank you for so much as clicking on my story, and thank you twice and thrice for reading and reviewing. Again, I'm open to any criticism and helpful comments.

The call had come in right as they were about to end their shift. Gavin and Nines (fucking Connor look-alike) had already left for the evening, so he and Connor had been assigned the case. Fucking perfect. Hank just wanted to go home, drink a beer or two, watch shitty tv, and pass out on the couch with Sumo across his legs, and his partner/best friend/unrequited (?) crush sitting in the chair across from him, reading one of those crime serials he’d recently become enthralled with. But _no, of fucking course someone had to deactivate another innocent android._  
  
He and Connor made their way to the crime scene, Connor silently going over the report in his head, and Hank was internally griping about his misfortune and drumming the beat to the song that was playing.  
  
It was a fairly open and shut case. The poor girl had been stabbed through her thirium pump, but she had fought back, managing to get some of her attacker’s DNA under her synthetic nails. Connor had an arrest warrant out for the killer before the car had even fully cooled down.  
  
Everything would’ve been fine, if Hank hadn’t been so damn curious. He’d noticed a downed bookcase that didn’t line up with the events of the attack. He walked over to investigate and felt the resistance as the wire caught around his ankle.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Yellow  
  
_Beep_

Yellow

_Beep_

Red

_Beep_

Red

_BEEP_

RED  
  
“LEIUTEN-“  
  
_Boom.  
  
_ ~~  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
There was a ringing in his ears, and he couldn’t remember where he was. He was laying on his back, that much he could tell. There was the smell of burning paper and wires. He could distantly hear a muffled voice somewhere above him, trying to call him back to the present, mixed with the sound of screams and sirens. He could feel cold, plastic hands roving over his face, his chest, trying to coax him to _“Please, please, Hank, open your eyes! You have to stay awake!”_ but the pain engulfing him was overwhelming, and, despite his feeble attempts otherwise, he slipped into unconsciousness.

  
~~  
_“Daddy, Daddy, come look! Sumo found something!”_  
  
_“Sumo, drop that! It is as bad for you as it is for the lieutenant!”_  
  
_“Good evening, Lieutenant. My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”_  
  
_“Congratulations, Mr. Anderson, it’s a boy!”_  
  
_“H-Hank! I need help!”_  
  
_“Daddy, I’m cold…”_  
  
_“Hang on Connor, you’ll be alright!”_  
  
_“Cole, don’t leave me, come on, buddy, you have to stay awake for me.”_  
  
_“It wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant.”_  
  
_“He was right, Daddy. The accident wasn’t your fault.”_  
  
_“I really like Mr. Connor. He’s really scared for you right now.”_  
  
_“Please, Hank. Please, wake up. I don’t know what to do.”_  
  
_“You need to wake up now, Daddy. Mr. Connor needs you.”_  
  
_“Please, Hank, I can’t do this alone..."_  
  
_“I love you, Daddy. But it’s time to **wake up**.”_  
~~

Hank groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was sore all over, and his eyes felt like they weighed a couple tons. The light was stabbing daggers to his brain, and he was pretty sure this was worse than _any_ of his hangovers. He could hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor off to the side and became gradually aware of the smell of antiseptic. As he adjusted to the light in the room, he noticed the weight of a hand clinging to his own and the hunched form of a man asleep in the chair next to his bed. There was a ludicrous number of flowers on the table by his bed, a note that simply read “ _Don’t fucking die. Reed and Nines”,_ a stores worth of get well soon balloons, and even a few stuffed animals, one of which looked eerily like Sumo. His eyes trailed back to the man asleep (“ _It’s not sleep, Hank, it’s called stasis.”_ )by his bed. His throat burned from the effort of using his voice. He’d have to ask how long he was unconscious later.

“Connor?”  
  
At the sound of his voice, said android jerked out of stasis, LED flashing to red briefly, before settling on a spinning yellow. Brown, puppy dog eyes scanned Hank for a long moment.  
  
“...You’re awake…”  
  
The raw, unfiltered _emotion_ in Connor’s voice took Hank by surprise. Despite being a deviant, Connor was still a very serious man. He joked around, sure, but _never_ had Hank heard such unrestrained relief in his voice. He was struck a second time by the tears making their way down his partners face. Hank sat up and pulled him into a loose, comforting hug, ignoring the screaming pain radiating through his body at the movement. The android buried his face in his neck and broke down.  
  
“I was so scared I’d lost you, Hank. The bomb went off, and I.. I wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t good enough, I wasn’t-”  
  
“You stop that bullshit, Connor. I was the dumbass that triggered the damn trap. It wasn’t your fault, and I’m alright. Look at me. I’m a bit sore and burned. But I’m alive.”  
  
The brunette in his arms was still shivering and unusually emotional, but the LED at his temple was slowly swirling with more blue than yellow, and Hank took this as a quiet triumph. The lieutenant slowly ran his hand up and down Connor’s back in a gentle, soothing motion.  
  
“I’m not leaving you alone, Con.”  
  
_Fuck it. Better now than never._

“Love you too much to do that.”  
  
And there it was.  
  
Just like that.  
  
The confession he’d been holding back for months. It was out in the open now, and there was no going back.

Red

_Oh god, I fucked up_

Yellow

_I shouldn’t have said anything_

Yellow

_Everything’s gonna be awkward now_

Yellow

_Why did you have to open your damn mouth you fucking pervert._

Blue

“I love you too, Hank.”  
  
The doubts in his head silenced, and he looked up to meet the eyes of his partner. Those brown eyes where looking into his own blue ones with such an intense look of sincere happiness that Hank felt his heart stutter and his mouth go dry. He felt the corner of his mouth tick up in a relieved half-smile.  
  
“Lord knows why. You have shit taste, Con. But I ain’t complaining. C’mere.”  
  
He pulled his _boyfriend? Lover? They’d really need to discuss this later_ close and edged back down on the hospital bed.  
  
“I may not be dead, but damn if I don’t feel like I could sleep like it. And that chair can’t be comfortable.”  
  
“Hank, I don’t need-“  
  
“Shaddup, Con, and just let me hold you.”  
  
“…Okay.”  
  
Connor snuggled closer to _his_ lieutenant, smiled softly, and closed his eyes, slipping into an easy stasis.  
  
Hank smiled and closed his eyes, slipping back to sleep, with _his_ Connor in his arms.

 

 

_Somewhere, Cole was smiling, because his dad was finally happy again, for the first time in a long time._


End file.
